In a typical online merchandising environment, users can search for available items with several keywords related to the items. For example, a user may be able to search information about a specific item by providing a search engine with information such as a name of the item, a manufacture name of the item, and/or characteristics of the item. However, as the size of the online merchandising environment has increased, so has the number of available items and information related to the available items. One aspect of this growth is that search results are oftentimes too large for the user to efficiently browse. For example, when a user identifies an item of interest from among the search results, it may be difficult for the user to find other items that are similar to the identified item. This is problematic for users that want to compare characteristics, such as shape, style and overall appearance, of similar items before purchasing an item.
Same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features, but such repetition of number is for purposes of simplicity of explanation and understanding, and should not be viewed as a limitation on the various embodiments.